1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for separating, at least partially drying and inspecting electronic components.
2. Description Of Related Art
During the process of manufacturing electronic components, such as more particularly semiconductor products, these are usually manufactured in a larger whole of electronic components which is subsequently divided (this process is also referred to as separating, singulating or individualizing) into small units of one or several individual electronic components. Examples are packages with a plurality of optionally wholly encapsulated electronic components placed on a carrier, and wafers consisting of a silicon carrier on which are arranged electronic components divided into smaller units. The division can be realized by means of different types of machining process, such as sawing while making use of liquid to flush and/or cool the electronic components during the division. Separation is also possible using a cutting liquid. Residual liquid is usually still present on the separated electronic components following the division and/or residual material (fragments) must usually be removed from the divided electronic components. Cleaning generally takes place with a liquid (such as water) which must then be removed.
In order to control product quality and not impede subsequent processes on the separated electronic components it is desirable to remove the residual liquid from the separated electronic components. According to the prior art use is made for drying purposes of blowing means with which the adhering liquid can be blown off the electronic components. Another method of drying which is applied is heating of the separated electronic components by means of heated plates (with a temperature of for instance 70-80° C.) so as to thus evaporate the liquid (water). Yet another drying method makes use of tamponing equipment with which the adhering moisture is removed from the electronic components by means of absorption.
It is known here to make use of a device in which the separated electronic components are placed on a carrier and then brought into contact with blowing means, tamponing equipment or combinations thereof. Such drying equipment is generally provided with transport means for displacing the carrier for the electronic components relative to the blowing means, tamponing equipment or combinations thereof.
The existing techniques for successively separating, drying and inspecting electronic components have the drawback that, in the case blowing means are used, the residual liquid is displaced in an undefined manner. The undefined displacement of the liquid for removal means that the liquid is not removed in controlled manner, and also that it can be displaced to non-desired positions. A drawback of heating the electronic components using heated plates is that this is a slow process requiring a long cycle time. A further drawback of applying heated plates is that physical contact has to be made between the electronic components and the heated plates.
A drawback of tamponing is also that physical contact is made with the usually very vulnerable separated electronic components. Other drawbacks of the use of tamponing equipment are that the effect of the moisture-absorbent material is diminished (or even lost) because saturation of the moisture-absorbent material takes place and because bacterial growth can occur. The drying action will thus possibly vary in the course of time.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved device and method for separating, at least partially drying and inspecting electronic components with which, while maintaining the advantages of the prior art, separation remains possible while making use of a liquid, the surplus liquid can be removed in efficient and controlled manner and the inspection of the separated electronic components can subsequently be performed in effective manner.